Visões de um Assassino
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Por que Wormtail traiu James Potter?


**Visões de um assassino**

Um jovem rapaz compleatamente vestido de preto com os cabelos castanho-claros caindo nos ombros se curvou diante de um vulto encapuzado. Ele tremia levemente, pois sabia, sem sequer olhar nos olhos do homem diante de si, que ele não estava nada feliz com os seus últimos serviços prestados.

- Wormtail, - falou o homem com certa entonação na voz rouca que indicava impaciência, - receio que você esteja me devendo as informações a respeito dos Potter.

- Senhor, tudo que sei é que, de alguma forma que eu desconheço, Dumbledore descobriu que estava perseguindo os Potter e os escondeu de tal maneira que nem os que são considerados os melhores amigos de Lily e James Potter sabem sua localização, - gaguejou Wormtail.

Por um milésimo de segundo, Wormtail pôde ver os olhos de seu amo e percebeu que eles faiscaram de ódio, então, a dor tomou-lhe por completo, tal era sua intensidade que Wormtail gritou sem constrangimentos. De repente, como havia começado, a dor parou e o rapaz percebeu que seu senhor empunhava uma varinha apontando-a para ele.

- Mi lorde, James Potter é um homem livre. Não está acostumado a ficar trancafiado, esperando que os outros façam por ele um serviço que ele sabe estar apto a fazer. Não demorará e ele vai escapulir do lugar onde está escondido, - Wormtail teve que se esforçar para dizer essas palavras de forma que todos os presentes pudessem entender, pois tremia incontrolavelmente.

Wormtail nunca tivera tanta coragem quanto algumas semanas antes do casamento de James Potter, quando, como que por impulso, ele chamou o amigo em um canto e lhe confessou seu segredo mais profundo.

_- Prongs, eu gosto de você desde sempre. – _Dissera o rapaz com um ar de enterro, pois já tinha conhecimento da resposta que teria.

- _Wormtail, tanto eu quanto Moony e Padfoot sabemos disso há muito tempo e correspondemos esse sentimento, afinal não somos amigos há tanto tempo? Não precisava me chamar em um canto para me dizer isso com essa cara, - _falara James Potter sorrindo como fazia desde que Lily aceitara seu pedido de casamento.

- _Não, Prongs. Não como você, Moony e Padfoot gostam de mim, - _fora o que o rapaz, com um suspiro, respondera para o amigo, - _gosto de você como homem, Prongs, não amigo._

_- Que significa isso? Você é bicha, Wormtail? – _Disse James Potter rindo dele, o que despertou uma raiva que o rapaz não sabia que existia em si, - _cara, você está brincando, não é?_

Wormtail sentiu vontade de socar o amigo, mas sabia que mesmo que tentasse, jamais conseguiria acertá-lo, pois este era muito mais rápido, tinha os reflexos de um apanhador de quidditch.

Simplesmente voltara-se em direção à porta e saíra do recinto sem responder James Potter seguido por suas gargalhadas, que nunca mais deixaram de ecoar na cabeça dele. Nenhum dos dois voltara a mencionar o assunto. Ambos fingiam que ela nunca acontecera quando se encontravam no mesmo aposento, mas Wormtail sabia que James Potter a confessara para Padfoot, que parecia esboçar um sorriso de deboche sempre que eles se encontravam.

Algumas semanas agüentando aquela situação provocaram o sentimento mais profundo que Wormtail conseguiu nutrir por qualquer ser vivo até o momento de sua morte, uma raiva incontrolável por James Potter. Logo, até mesmo Moony e Lily começaram a tratá-lo de forma diferente.

Aquela raiva lhe deu coragem para o segundo ato mais corajoso de sua breve vida. Procurou o homem mais temível que existia naquele momento e ofereceu a ele uma vida de serviços. Lord Voldemort aceitou-o no mesmo instante como espião. Wormtail ficou feliz em servi-lo e poder, daquela maneira, se vingar de James Potter, que rira de seu amor.

Tudo correu maravilhosamente bem nos primeiros meses, mas, logo quando seus serviços se tornaram mais necessários e Voldemort começou a adquirir interesse pelo casal Potter, Dumbledore tratou de escondê-los até mesmo de Wormtail, Padfoot e Moony, os melhores amigos do casal.

Assim, o Lorde começou a ficar a cada dia mais impaciente com Wormtail.

- Mi lorde…

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o rapaz. Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto um dos servidores do Lorde das Trevas abria a porta.

- Há uma coruja para Wormtail, mi lorde, - falou alguém com uma conhecida voz arrastada. Wormtail aprendera à duras penas que nunca deveria desviar os olhos de Lord Voldemort enquanto este estivesse na sala, mas soube pela voz que aquele era Severus Snape.

O Lorde sorriu e fez um sinal para que Severus Snape se aproximasse. Ele levava consigo uma coruja parda que Wormtail reconheceu rapidamente como a que pertencia a Remus Lupin, também conhecido como Moony por seus melhores amigos.

- Entregue a carta ao Wormtail, para que ele possa lê-la para todos, - falou o Lorde com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

Wormtail abriu a carta com os dedos trêmulos, rezando para que ela pudesse fornecer a ele uma informação que fizesse o Lorde das Trevas feliz. Ele reconheceu a caligrafia de Moony.

_Ao meu amigo Wormtail, saudações._

_Alegro-me em ser o porta-voz de notícias agradáveis. O filho de Lily e Prongs, Harry, completou um ano há alguns dias e Dumbledore, finalmente, vê razões para que possamos ver nossos amigos e conhecer seu primeiro filho._

_O que me parece é que ele quer reunir-se conosco para discutir o plano para a proteção deles. Padfoot e Dumbledore pediram-me que o avisasse que a reunião será em Hogwarts na próxima quarta-feira._

_Espero que esteja bem,_

_Moony._

Wormtail sorriu e voltou a encarar seu mestre, que, ele abriu mais o sorriso ao constatar, também sorria.

- Aparentemente, você estava certo, meu caro Wormtail. Então, cabe a você fazer com que eles estejam em algum lugar que possamos alcançar. Vá e não me decepcione novamente, rapaz.

Wormtail saiu do aposento correndo e tropeçou nos próprios pés ao cruzar a porta, o que provocou a risada de alguns presentes. Mas ele não se importou, finalmente teria sua vingança. James Potter se arrependeria por tê-lo menosprezado quando estivesse para ser assassinado por Wormtail através das mãos do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, Lord Voldemort.

xxx

Um rapaz coberto por uma capa negra observava enquanto seu mestre andava em direção a um pequeno chalé. Ele sabia muito bem que somente os dois podiam enxergar o lugar. Viu quando um garotinho, rindo, se aproximou do homem e temeu pela vida do menino, mas a visão do Lorde pareceu assustá-lo, pois ele logo saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

Wormtail sorriu ao perceber que o Lorde das Trevas cruzava o pequeno portão do pequeno chalé onde os Potter estavam se escondendo. James Potter pagaria com a vida pelas brincadeiras das quais ele fora alvo e, principalmente, por ter rido do seu amor.

_Assassino. _Wormtail sabia que era isso que ele era, um assassino. Pois, mesmo sabendo que não seria ele quem empunharia a varinha que mataria o homem que amava, fora ele quem dera as instruções necessárias para que James Potter fosse liquidada, fundamentais para acabar com a proteção que Dumbledore colocara em torno do casal.

De repente, um enorme baque chamou a atenção de Wormtail e ele percebeu que parte da casa desmoronava. O rapaz se viu em um enorme dilema, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Caso entrasse na casa para verificar o que acontecera e James ou Lily estivessem vivos, certamente o matariam pela traição.

Aguçando os ouvidos, Wormtail percebeu que o choro do bebê não cessara. O que teria acontecido com o Lorde das Trevas? Já era para o pequeno Harry Potter estar morto, afinal, por alguma razão que Wormtail jamais entendeu, era o menino que o Lorde queria naquela noite.

Quando, talvez horas depois, conseguiu reunir coragem para se aproximar com a varinha tremendo em sua mão direita, o rapaz ouviu outro baque e percebeu que era tarde demais para ver o que acontecera. Pouco depois, uma enorme moto, que Wormtail reconheceu como sendo a de Padfoot, pousou junto ao portão da casa ao mesmo tempo em que uma figura colossal apareceu aparentemente do nada junto à moto.

- Dumbledore soube imediatamente quando Voldemort se dirigiu para cá. Ele percebeu que estava tudo perdido para James e Lily. Mandou-me verificar os destroços e levar a ele o pequeno Harry, Sirius. Engraçado, ele parecia saber que o garotinho sobreviveria - falou o gigante com a voz rouca de alguém que tinha chorado muito para o rapaz que desmontava da moto rapidamente e já corria para dentro da casa.

- Não me importo com o que o velho deseja, Hagrid. Ele não pôde protegê-los e sei que o fato de eu ser padrinho do Harry me dá o direito de ser seu guardião agora, - falou o rapaz. Ele tinha na voz o tom de alguém que estava chorando silenciosamente.

- A culpa não foi do Dumbledore, Sirius. Deixe-me levar o garoto, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o professor sabe melhor que qualquer outro qual é o melhor método de proteger a criança.

Wormtail achou que era uma boa hora para fugir, se Sirius Black o pegasse, faria picadinhos dele. Era o único, fora os Potter e, provavelmente, Dumbledore, que saberia ligar aquela morte à sua pessoa.

O rapaz se transformou rapidamente em um pequeno rato de pelagem amarelada. Mas, mesmo sendo baixo, o barulho foi escutado pelo jovem Sirius, que apenas deu de ombros para o gigante e saiu correndo.

- Então proteja-o, Hagrid. Leve minha moto com você, preciso ir! – E saiu correndo na direção onde, antes, Wormtail estivera escondido.

xxx

Quase doze horas de perseguição e Wormtail, que nunca fora muito bom em corridas, já buscava desesperadamente um lugar para se esconder. Padfoot estava muito próximo dele e usava a forma de um enorme cão de pelagem negra.

Quem visse a cena a acharia, no mínimo, estranha. Um cão perseguido um rato era algo que a maior parte das pessoas parecia achar _errado. _

_Assassino. _Essa palavra não parava de atormentar Wormtail. Matara o homem que ele amara desde quando eram apenas garotinhos começando o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e James Potter se sentara ao lado dele em uma aula particularmente difícil de Transfiguração, ajudando-o com o exercício.

Wormtail olhou para trás e percebeu que não era mais um cachorro que o seguia, mas um homem. Sirius Black, Padfoot. Ele apontava a varinha para o pequeno rato, que corria desesperadamente pelas ruas, tentando fugir do inevitável.

Logo, Wormtail sentiu-se forçado a voltar à sua forma humana. Estava próximo demais do bueiro, que era o lugar onde mais provavelmente encontraria sua liberdade, onde Padfoot jamais o alcançaria. Entretanto, o humano Wormtail não passaria por entre os buracos.

- Dê-me uma razão para que eu não te mate imediatamente, - falou Padfoot com o rosto contorcido de raiva. – Eles confiaram em você, _eu _confiei em você. Fui _eu _quem convenceu Lily e James a aceitá-lo como fiel do segredo, porque achei que podia confiar no seu amor pelo James. Mas, afinal, eu quem estava cego por amor, Peter.

Peter Pettigrew. Era tão incomum chamarem-no assim que Wormtail por vezes se esquecia de que aquele era seu nome verdadeiro. Mas, por mais incrível que fosse o fato de Sirius tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, o que chamou a atenção do rapaz fora o que ele disse.

- Por _amor_? – Perguntou Wormtail incapaz de entender o que Padfoot lhe dizia.

- Isso mesmo, Wormtail. Acreditei que seu amor por James era igual ao meu por você e, por isso, convenci-o de que você jamais trairia o homem que amava. Foi dessa forma que você se tornou o fiel do segredo deles, - disse Padfoot com um sorriso irônico esboçado no rosto. - Enfim, o assassino de Lily e James Potter sou eu, porque fui eu quem me apaixonei e confiei em um _rato._

A última palavra foi dita com escárnio, como se Padfoot tivesse nojo até mesmo de pronunciá-la, e Wormtail se sentiu realmente ofendido, ainda que adorasse os pequenos seres e pudesse, ocasionalmente, se transformar em um.

De repente, o rapaz percebeu que Padfoot gritava e que sua discussão atraía alguns espectadores, em sua maioria trouxas. Decidiu se aproveitar disso, se vingando também de Padfoot, que escarnecera dele quando confiara a James seu amor por ele ao mesmo tempo em que tinha um sentimento igual pelo próprio Wormtail. Um grande hipócrita, isso que Sirius Black sempre fora e sempre seria, na opinião de Wormtail.

- Isso, foi você quem matou Lily e James!

- Acabarei com isso nesse exato momento, - disse Padfoot, ignorando o comentário de Wormtail e erguendo a varinha. Mas o outro foi mais rápido, fez explodir a rua e, na confusão, se transformou novamente em rato e fugiu dentro do bueiro.

Sabia que James Potter estava morto e também sabia que Sirius Black seria preso por causa da confusão e provavelmente morreria na terrível prisão de Azkaban.

Wormtail descobriu que não se incomodava mais em confessar para si mesmo que era um assassino. O que matara e o que mataria indiretamente haviam merecido.

Mas não passou pela cabeça do rapaz o que aconteceria com o pequeno Harry Potter, que nada tinha a ver o amor de Wormtail por seu pai. E não passaria pela cabeça dele por dez anos.

Até que, em uma viagem de trem, em um dia ensolarado de verão, ele encontrasse um garotinho extremamente parecido com aquele que se sentara ao seu lado quando eram garotos e lhe ofereceu ajuda em um exercício particularmente difícil e, assim, percebesse que James Potter rira por último, deixando uma cópia quase idêntica para atormentá-lo.


End file.
